Simple Apuesta
by Hana Furukawa
Summary: Kakuzu perdio contra Sasori y Kisame... "tienes que acostarte con Hidan" ¿que pasa cuando éste se entera? y si los ukes de Sasori y Kisame se enteran tambien? Capi. 6 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Primera historia de esta chica sin experiencia

_Pensamientos _Diálogos

Ningún personaje es mío todos son de

Simple apuesta

Estaban los criminales de Akatsuki alrededor de una mesa de la sala

-¡Ha! Perdiste Kakuzu ahora atente a las consecuencias

-¿Cuánto dinero voy a perder?

-Oh, ni Sasori ni yo te pediremos dinero-el Hoshigaki estaba más q divertido-será solo q nos cubras en una misión o algo por el estilo, ¿¿verdad Sasori??

-¿¿eh?? Ah sí, si-el marionetista no se veía convencido, e intentaba contener una carcajada-q nos cubras, si solo algo así

-Ok, díganme q hay q hacer

-Tienes

-Tienes q acostarte con Hidan

-¡Nani! Eso no es cubrirlos o algo así, ¡están locos!

-Es eso o nos das 1, 000,000 d ryou a cada uno

-Tsk, está bien

-¿Nos darás el dinero?

-¡Claro q no! Me acostaré con Hidan, ¿cuánto tiempo tengo?

-1 mes

El tesorero de Akatsuki se fue muy molesto _como demonios le diré a Hidan ¡mierda!_ Tan metido en sus líos Kakuzu no notó q ya había llegado a la recamara q compartía con el religioso _no será difícil, solo lo tiro en la cama y… ¡mierda! No puedo hacer eso_

-Ah si…

_-q haces Hidan? _Hidan q demonios haces

-¿Ah? _Mierda…_ nada… joder Kakuzu pasa

-Lo haría pero tienes el maldito pestillo puesto, abre, Joder

El albino después de acomodarse su capa abrió la puerta encontrándose con los ojos verdes q no lo dejaban dormir durante las noches, _ ¿xq me tuve q e_n_amorar del maldito viejo avaro?_ El moreno empezó a quitarse la capa de la organización ante la mirada atónita del jashinista

-¿Qué?-El tesorero no se había dado cuenta de la mirada avergonzada del religioso-_mierda _n_o me lo puedo llevar al a cama así como así ¿_no te vas a dormir?

-¿Eh? Ah sí, claro-El albino solo se quito la capa y se acostó a dormir mirando hacia la pared para no ver a su compañero

_-Supo_n_go q debo i_n_vitarlo a salir_

Acá mi primer fic

¿Les gustó? Si es si, me dejan review, si no… ya lo leyeron

Etto… adiós


	2. Chapter 2

Oh… acá yo de regreso con este kakuhidan que me emociona saber que en poco tiempo ya tuvo review's (solo dos), pero me siento genial con eso y me anima a escribir este capítulo.

**Disclamer: **Los Akatsukis no son míos, son de Kishi-senpai, si fueran míos Kakuzu se encerraría con Hidan cada regreso de una misión

**Advertencias: **Algo de OoC Yaoi (relación chico x chico) si no te gusta mejor largo de aquí, después de todo, ¿para qué diablos entraste?

_Pensamientos _Diálogos GRITOS

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Simple Apuesta **

El sol salía en un día tranquilo, con timidez entraba en la guarida de los criminales de rango S, y tocaba con delicadeza una cabellera peli plateada, con pereza abrió los ojos color violeta, y cuando su mirada enfocó correctamente lo primero que vio fue a su compañero, que dormía tan cómodo, sin poder evitarlo un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro, y cerró con fuerza sus orbes

-Hidan despierta-el religioso solo abrió los ojos de golpe, asustado de que el tesorero de Akatsuki se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza

-¿Porqué mierda me despiertas tan temprano Kakuzu? Joder déjame dormir más tiempo-y sin más el albino sólo se tapó más con las sabanas

El tesorero solo se acercó a él y le susurró – vamos Hidan que quiero mostrarte algo- el menor se destapó para reclamarle, pero de su boca no salieron palabras al ver a Kakuzu tan cerca de rostro- y… ¿te vas a levantar?

-Joder Kakuzu, Jashin. Sama te castigará por esto-el menor solo se levantó rápidamente y se fue a dar una ducha

-_Joder, ahora solo tengo que salir con él unos días y luego… "eso"_ no tardes Hidan

-Cállate yo tardo lo que yo quiera-Hidan solo se preguntaba porque el tesorero se portaba así con él _ah de seguro el idiota va por alguna estúpida recompensa como jode_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

En el comedor de la guarida estaban todos con sus "interesantes" conversaciones, cuando llega el tesorero con la vista puesta en la nada

-Oe Kakuzu quieres jugar otra vez al póker-el Hoshigaki reía burlón y le dedicaba una mirada cómplice a Sasori

-Ni de coña, con ustedes no vuelvo a jugar a nada

-Kakuzu, actúas como si Kisame y Danna te pidieran hacer cosas malas, un

-Cállate Deidara _claro él cree que la marioneta es casi un ángel_ además de que no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi dinero

-Kakuzu, Sasori y Kisame me hablaron de su apuesta, y no quiero que debido a eso haya problemas entre ustedes

Kakuzu casi se atora cuando escuchó eso del líder

-¿De que mierda de apuesta hablan?- _perfecto, tenía que llegar Hidan_

Al ver que nadie respondía solo se sentó a desayunar a lado del artista explosivo

-Oe Deidara, ¿de qué apuesta hablaban?

-No sé, danna solo dijo que tenía una apuesta con Kisame y Kakuzu, pero se ahí no dijo más-rindiéndose, el religioso se puso a desayunar y después se fue directamente a hacer lo que mejor le salía (no era precisamente ser sexi o darle sacrificios a su Dios), se fue a ver televisión

-Vamos Hidan-el peli plata solo lo vio y con lentitud fue hacia él-camina rápido con un demonio _claro, con insultos lo voy a lograr_ Hidan… ¿podrías apurarte?-el albino y todos los demás se asombraron ¡Kakuzu fue amable con Hidan!

-Hai… _Kakuzu fue amable conmigo… ¿que estará tramando? Como si no supiera, va a pedirme que mate a algunos tipos y así el tendrá su mugroso dinero_ Joder Kakuzu

-Y ahora que hice…

-Nada…

Así pasaron las horas hasta llegar a un pueblito casi abandonado, solo veían a la nada sumidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que…

-MALDITO TE MATARÉ… -un joven de cabello y ojos claros se acercaba rápido al peli plata Akatsuki y antes de poder reaccionar… ya tenía frete a él a su compañero… como si… como si lo protegiera…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Aquí está este capítulo… sí damas y los pocos caballeros que entren ya ven a Kakuzu protegiendo a Hidan y sin más a los review's

VampireDarkRogueWind : que bueno que os gustó y si le daría un ataque, sigue leyendo

Ledayy : Pues si ojala que se enamore, y que Kakuzu logre su apuesta

Hidan: ¿Tú sabes de la apuesta? De que se trata, dime o Jashin. Sama te castigará

*Suspiro* Se trata de…

Kakuzu: ¡No le digas!

¿Que me darás?

Kakuzu: ¿Qué quieres?

Esto… escucha

Kakuzu: ¡Nani! Está bien ¡pervertida!

**Jejeje ¿quieren saber que diablos le pedí a Kakuzu? Dejen review's o los castigará… **


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Ha que emoción este fiic ha tenido mucha aceptación, la verdad eso motiva a seguir escribiendo**

**Disclamer: **Por desgracia Naruto no me pertenece es del malvado de Kishimoto, y digo malvado q se empeña a matar a los personajes más sexis (véase: Hidan, Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, etc.)

**Advertencia: **Yaoi (Relación chicoxchico) si no gustas de esto largo de aquí

Diálogos

_Pensamientos_

GRITOS

-. de escena-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Simple Apuesta**

**En el capitulo anterior**

_-MALDITO TE MATARÉ… -un joven de cabello y ojos claros se acercaba rápido al peli plata Akatsuki y antes de poder reaccionar… ya tenía frete a él a su compañero… como si… como si lo protegiera…_

**En este capítulo…**

-¿Kakuzu que demonios haces? No necesito que me protejas, joder

-Lo sé, pero no dejare que se atreva a siquiera tocarte

-¿Qu-que? ¡_No es cierto! Kakuzu, me dijo… él… él se preo… ah joder, este es un milagro de Jashin. Sama_ Kakuzu joder no tienes que preocuparte por mi

-No es porque tenga, es porque quiero, ahora deja de ser tan cabeza dura y ponte a salvo, la pelea puede ser violenta y no quiero lastimarte

-Etto… si claro – el ojivioleta estaba turbado y sin poder reaccionar, ¿realmente estaba pasando esto? Lo que siempre soñó se volvía real de la noche a la mañana, desde ese día realizaría sacrificios a su dios mucho más seguido, ¡es que eso lo ameritaba! Su avaro compañero lo protegía, su amor platónico arriesgaba aunque fuera solo uno de sus corazones por él…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En la pelea.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sabes actuar muy bien – el ojiverde se acercaba al chico que ahora parecía calmado

-Gracias, Kakuzu. San – ambos estaban ahora frente a frente y se estrechaban la mano (como cuando cierras un trato)

-Y bien _a la peor parte_ cuanto… vas a… cobrarme… - el chico lo vio como si dijera que el dinero no tenía valor

-De que habla Kakuzu. San, no pienso cobrarle, después de todo usted es mi sensei, y si es para que usted no pierda todo ese dinero que me dijo, yo le ayudare en lo que sea – y al decir esto, simplemente desapareció en una columna de humo, _al menos no ha costado nada y ahora, a buscar a Hidan_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. un lago cerca-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahí estaba el albino, recostado sobre el pasto, dormía con calma y parecía ser un ángel, pero sabía que al despertar, sería de nuevo ese mocoso grosero, histérico, insoportable, tierno… esperen, regresen la cinta, ¿tierno?, definitivamente la apuesta con Pinocho y el tiburón le estaba afectando seriamente

-Hidan despierta, debo mostrarte algo

-Joder, déjame dormir más Kakuzu – el religioso abrió los ojos y se encontró con la penetrante mirada del tesorero de Akatsuki, logrando así un violento sonrojo en el peli plata – Joder Kakuzu, quiero preguntarte algo

-¿Qué? – el moreno se hizo el desentendido, pero sabía cual era la duda que tenía el religioso

-Porqué demonios me… me…

-me… me… te qué… habla bien Hidan

-¿PORQUÉ DIABLOS ME PROTEGISTE? – Hidan aun no sabía de donde sacó la fuerza para preguntarle eso

-*suspiro* bien… lo hice… por esto… - y sin más el peli plata sintió los labios del tesorero sobre los suyos, y vaya que se sentía bien… ese ritmo que marcaba la boca del mayor, y el albino solo respondía torpemente y no sabía bien porqué, tal vez porque era su primer beso, o porque estaba nervioso, o por todo a la vez, lo único que sabía era que le estaba gustando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Oh si… acá termina el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste, fue un poco de lime, ya ven que Kaku es muy ingenioso, el chico es un "alumno" del tesorero, y si quedó un poco tonto, es porque mientras escribo se me ocurre lo que sigue, pero bueno agradezco a los que se molestan en dejar review's y si se dieron cuenta… Hidan no menciono a Jashin. Sama a cada rato**

**Jashin. Sama: **Ya estaba harto de que me nombrara tan seguido

**Claro, el caso es que les contesto los review's que amablemente me dejan**

Ledayy: Oh si el mundo perfecto, espero que este capítulo te guste también

VampireDarkRogueWind: ¡Sí! A correr por la amabilidad de Kakuzu… si Kisame es un atún malo, y Sasori igual

BlackLady-AoD: Aquí tienes la continuación del fiic, espero lo disfrutes

Cony: Pues por si las dudas, aquí la continuación para que no te suicides, jeje espero lo disfrutes

Barby princess: Pues acá un poco de lime, disfrútalo…

**Ah sí… si tienen una recomendación de lemmon KakuHidan por favor dénmela… estoy sin ideas para el lemmon, y necesito ayuda… ok… sin más que decir me despido y dejen review's o… ¡Jashin Sama los castigará!**


	4. DESCUBRIMIENTO

Hola gentesota, este fiic a cambiado de creadora porque ella a renunciado al mundo Yaoi, espero que les guste y bueno, notaran que cambiará un poco la extensión y como a mi no me sale mucho eso de la comedia, tendrá un poco de drama, un poco no mucho

**Disclamer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Kishimoto

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, OoC, y mucho drama que vendrá mas adelante, si no les gusta el KisaIta, SasoDei o PeinKonan, no lean el final de este capitulo

_Pensamientos_

Diálogos

GRITOS

- cambios de escena -

(N/A: en el capitulo anterior Kakuzu se quitó tan rápido la mascara que nadie se dio cuenta hasta que lo hice yo)

* * *

DESCUBRIMIENTO

− _Jashin… ¿esto de verdad está pasando? No puedo creer que Kakuzu me esté besando, esto es tan… _− el albino pensaba esto mientras sentía que el moreno lo recostaba lentamente y abría su capa, quitándola con lentitud desesperante, mientras que recorría todo lo que tenia al alcance del cuerpo del albino, este bajaba con rapidez la capa de su amado tesorero, el beso se volvía más y más hambriento y deseoso, hasta que sus pulmones pidieron aire a gritos

− Hidan – el tesorero se acercó lentamente al oído de éste – quiero ser uno contigo – pensó que con eso se ganaría una sarta de insultos y menciones de su inexistente dios Jashin, pero lo que recibió como respuesta era algo que jamás imaginó, el albino tenía una sonrisa ¿tierna?, sí, por extraño que le pareciera al oji verde, el peli plata se veía realmente tierno, además de esa sonrisa, su rostro se veía increíble con el sutil sonrojo que lo decoraba

− ¿Y que esperas? ¿Una invitación? – el moreno no esperó más y besó el cuello de su ruidoso compañero, iba a bajar sus pantalones para estimular el miembro del religioso, hasta que recordó el porqué estaba haciendo eso, y realmente no quería que fuera en cualquier parte, puesto que el albino sufriría después, así que paró de repente, dejando a su compañero sorprendido − ¿porqué paraste?, joder sigue

−No seas tonto, quiero que sea especial para ti – mintió el moreno, aunque ni siquiera él sabía hasta donde era mentira – ven, iremos a un lugar especial – el moreno recordó que acababan de abrir un lugar, ¿Cómo llamarlo?, ah sí, caro, pero no tanto como lo que tendría que pagar si perdía la apuesta, así que se levantó y acomodó su capa, ayudando al albino a hacer lo mismo, entonces lo tomó de la mano y empezaron a correr

- En la recepción -

Llegaron, pidieron la habitación y Kakuzu tuvo que pagar con todo el dolor de sus corazones la pequeña cantidad de $ 100, 000 y subieron a la habitación

- En la habitación -

Ambos querían aprovechar el tiempo, así que rápidamente la ropa empezó a estorbar, el mayor recostó al albino en la cama y recorrió con su boca hasta el ultimo centímetro de su compañero, le costaba admitirlo, pero ese chico gritón tenía un cuerpo excelente, se unió a Akatsuki muy joven, demasiado como para haber tenido alguna relación con alguien, así que sería bueno tratarlo con cuidado, con lentitud acercó dos dedos a la boca del jashinista, el cual lo miró sin entender

− No seas tonto, lámelos o te haré daño – sin dudarlo el religioso metió los dedos de Kakuzu en su boca, cuando el oji verde no podía con su ¿excitación?, no quería admitirlo pero ese niño lo había excitado con solo un momento, retiró sus dedos de la boca del menor y con lentitud metió el primer dedo, como lo esperaba, el jashinista hizo un ligero mutis de dolor, el moreno metió el segundo, preparando la entrada con un movimiento de tijeras, y cuando creyó que ya estaba lo suficientemente preparado los retiró – prepárate niño – el tesorero se adentró lentamente, hasta estar completamente en el interior del albino, esperó a que se acostumbrara, y cuando recibió un asentimiento por parte del seguidor de Jashin, inició con un vaivén lento y placentero

− ¡Ah! Kakuzu ya no puedo más, me voy a venir

− No niño, aún no puedes – el tesorero retrasaba el orgasmo de Hidan y el suyo propio, quería estar dentro del chico ruidoso siempre, ¡bien! Tenía que admitirlo, se enamoró del chico, no por la estúpida apuesta, si no por los años de convivencia, las misiones, oír sus gritos, verlo herirse, ver su cabellera plata moverse con el viento, el vaivén de esa cadera al caminar y esa sonrisa arrogante

Se había enamorado y de quien menos pensó, después de unas envestidas más y se vino en el interior de su joven amante, y este a su vez lo hizo sobre el vientre de ambos, el tesorero salió del interior del peli plata, recostándose a un lado de este, acomodando a su ruidoso amante en su pecho

− Kakuzu – Hidan evitaba verlo a los ojos, pues tenía un gran sonrojo, descubrir que Kakuzu correspondía sus sentimientos era genial – yo… te amo – cerró los ojos instintivamente, no sabía como reaccionaría el de cinco corazones

− Yo también, ahora duerme, mañana debemos volver a la guarida

− ¡Hai! – el jashinista estaba increíblemente feliz, ¡Kakuzu también lo amaba!, ahora entendía la felicidad que experimentó Dei. Chan cuando la marioneta del mal le confesó sus sentimientos, entendía como se sintió Kisame cuando Itachi le correspondió, o Pain, cuando Konan le dio el sí, ahora gracias a Jashin. Sama él también sería súper ultra feliz

* * *

Aquí terminó… medio soso pero aquí está, ahora los review´s

Cony: supongo que eso de imaginarlo mientras se escribe es muy duro, pero sencillamente prefiero escribirlo con calma, por eso los capítulos serán un poco más largos de ahora en adelante

AkatsukiYaoi: reconozco que eres mi escritora favorita de Yaoi, en especial del lemon, si que si, gracias por tus comentarios

Ledayy: gracias por tus sugerencias, espero que este capitulo te guste también

VampireDarkRogueWind: gracias por tus comentarios, y si a mi tampoco me gusta que le digan marioneta a Saso. Chan, pero así es la anterior autora, espero que e agrade como lo llevaré ahora.

Espero que les guste como llevaré ahora el fiic y dejen sus lindos comentarios ¡o Jashin Sama los castigará!


	5. No puede ser

Hola chicos y chicas que visitan este fic

Ya sé que lo he tenido un poco abandonado, pero en compensación, este capítulo tiene muchísimo drama… ¡sí! Drama…

**Advertencias:** Este capítulo tiene drama, Yaoi y todo eso…

**Disclamer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto

− Itachi es sexi – Diálogos

− _Pain es lindo_ – Pensamientos

− HIDAN ES HERMOSO – Gritos

* * *

¤• NO PUEDE SER •¤

Al día siguiente del mejor día en la vida de Hidan, ambos se dirigían a la cueva, el tesorero estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, se sentía un poco inquieto, ahora no sabía que iba a suceder, por un lado, bien debía aceptar que se había enamorado de ese inquieto religioso, pero ¿Qué hacer cuando regresaran? Era obvio que no podrían ocultar lo que sea que tenían, ya que si algo tenía la estúpida organización, era que no había secretos; además de algo que había descubierto ayer, Hidan era muy ruidoso, así que aunque no lo notaran al inicio, lo notarían cualquier noche.

Hidan no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de su tesorero, lo había notado muy pensativo desde que despertó en la mañana, y no entendía por qué el semblante serio, ¿Qué no estaba feliz?, porque él sí lo estaba, el día anterior había sido el mejor que había tenido desde su ingreso en a la organización… la organización ¿Qué estaban pensando?, porque se supone que nadie puede estar fuera durante las noches, a menos que estuviera de misión

-.-.-.-. En la cueva -.-.-.-.

− Vamos Danna dígame – un rubio estaba en la sala de la cueva, sentado en un sillón grande, insistiéndole al sujeto que estaba justo a su lado – dígame que apostaron Kisame, Kakuzu y usted, uhn

− No Deidara – respondió éste sencillamente y continuó con su libro – por favor no insistas

− ¡Amargado! Uhn – respondió formando un puchero gracioso, que no pasó desapercibido por el mayor, pero de todos modos no le tomó la más mínima importancia – esto no se va a quedar así, uhn

− Deidara déjalo – respondió un tercer personaje que apareció de repente en la sala – Kisame tampoco me quiso decir nada – comentó sentándose tranquilamente en el sillón – y mira que le insistí bastante

− No te metas Itachi – respondió Deidara sacándole la lengua – además no creo que ser uke pasivo sea considerado insistir – completó con una sonrisa pícara; logrando un sonrojo en el inmutable Uchiha. Eso era algo que Deidara recordaría el resto de su vida, avergonzó a un Uchiha con la sola mención de su vida sexual

Solo que no era tan divertido como hacer explotar una escultura de arcilla cerca de él, ya que el Uchiha raras veces mostraba molestia, con la mención de su descubrimiento, que el varonil y frio Itachi era el uke de Kisame

− Cállate que tú también eres uke – contestó serio Itachi, sonriendo arrogantemente al notar como Deidara se quedaba callado –_me va a dejar en paz_

− Sí soy uke – respondió extrañamente calmado – pero de mi se esperaba – agregó mirando de forma penetrante al moreno – de ti se esperaba que fueras un seme por excelencia

Un aura asesina empezaba a emanar del moreno, y estaba considerando seriamente activar el sharingan y mandar al artista a un mundo de ilusiones, aunque sea un ratito, uno pequeñito, solo para inculcarle un poco de respeto al chiquillo ese

− Tranquilo – alguien posó una mano en el hombro del joven para calmar la furia asesina que lo consumía por dentro – si matas a Deidara tendrás a una marioneta más que furiosa tras de ti – sonrió al notar la mirada furiosa del pelirrojo sobre él – y a Pain no le gustaría pasar por todo el proceso de selección y coerción para que un chico nuevo se una

Antes de que el joven Uchiha refutara el comentario del espadachín, cuando de pronto la entrada de la cueva se abre y revelan a dos siluetas entrar

− ¡Pero si el dúo zombi ya llegó! – anunció el renegado de la niebla – y… ¿qué tal se la pasaron? – Agregó con una mirada analizadora sobre ambos, en especial sobre el menor, por si había indicios de que Kakuzu cumplió su apuesta; sí los había – Hidan, caminas raro ¿te pasó algo?

El mencionado se quedó estático sin saber muy bien qué responder, peo el tesorero, se adelantó

− Kisame, Sasori, quiero hablar con ustedes – dijo serio en dirección a la cocina − ¡ahora! – terminó al ver que ninguno lo seguía

− Ya vamos – respondió Kisame por él y por Sasori, visiblemente enojado – yo que me iba a divertir con la respuesta de Hidan

Los tres ninjas se fueron dejando a sus ukes en la sala, sintiendo como la curiosidad los carcomía; sí, incluso Itachi sentía curiosidad, no se notaba mucho, lo único que lo delataba era que se mordía insistentemente el labio inferior

− Quiero saber de qué hablan Danna y los demás, uhn – soltó un impaciente rubio golpeteando el suelo con su pie derecho, mostrando la curiosidad que lo invadía − ¿y si vamos? – preguntó mirando a los que le hacían compañía

− No creo que sea conveniente – contestó un Uchiha levantándose del sillón, y empezando a caminara a la cocina

− Si dices que no es conveniente… − preguntó viendo la dirección del Uchiha − ¿Por qué vas a la cocina?

− Eh… − sí el genio del clan Uchiha titubeaba, no podía encontrar una excusa necesaria para ir a la cocina – voy por dangos – contestó creyendo que con eso tendría suficiente el artista explosivo

− ¡Pero ayer te los acabaste! – le contesto el rubio

El Uchiha volteó a verlo con una vena en su frente y un tic en su ceja izquierda

− ¿vas a seguir haciendo preguntas o vas a venir? – respondió entre dientes, intentando no matar al menor; y también resignado al ver que su plan de no dar a conocer su curiosidad falló

− ¡ESPERANOS ITACHI! – gritaron a la vez Hidan y Deidara, siguiendo al shinobi de la hoja

-.-.-.-. En la cocina -.-.-.-.

Estaban los tres ninjas comentando sobre el cumplimiento de la apuesta de Kakuzu, pero tanto el ninja de la niebla como el originario de Suna, tenían grabadas en la frente la frase "no te creo Kakuzu, porque no eres capaz de hacer 'eso' con Hidan"

− Y bien… ¿van a decir algo? – preguntó con impaciencia el tesorero, lo único que quería era dar el tema por zanjado y olvidarse de eso

− ¿TE FOLLASTE A HIDAN? – exclamó Kisame más a modo de pregunta que de afirmación

− Joder Kisame, dilo más fuerte, en Suna no lo oyeron – exclamó en tono neutro el marionetista, para después dirigir su mirada a Kakuzu – así que ya no tienes de que preocuparte, ganaste la apuesta

− Claro – contestó sin interés el ojiverde – terminó el martirio

-.-.-.-. Afuera de la cocina -.-.-.-.

Los tres ukes estaban escuchando con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, y uno de ellos sentía que el mundo se le caía

El artista de las explosiones iba a decir algo pero no pudo, debido a que el jashinista empezó a dar pasos en retroceso, negando levemente, aun con cara de incredulidad; iba tan absorto procesando lo que había escuchado que no se fijó por donde iba, hasta que chocó contra un estante, provocando que cayeran los objetos en él y causando un gran estruendo. Ante ese ruido, los ninjas que estaban en la cocina salieron rápidamente de ella, solo para que el ninja e Suna y el de la Niebla recibieran miradas de reproche de parte del shinobi de la Hoja y de la Roca respectivamente, pero eso al tesorero no le importó, solo le llamó la atención la mirada de dolor que vio en los ojos del peliblanco. El tesorero notó como el menor estaba luchando –inútilmente- controlar las lagrimas de tristeza, iba a decir algo, cuando sin más, el jashinista dio media vuelta y salió corriendo

El jashinista estaba tan metido en su dolor, y en su carrera para salir de la cueva, que no escuchó la pregunta de Pain; Hidan ni siquiera notó cando salió de la cueva, solo paró al notar unas gotas rodar por sus mejillas y mojar el pasto a sus pies, levantó la mirada al cielo, pero so9lo notó un azul puro, entonces lo comprendió, las gotas de agua no eran lluvia, eran sus lagrimas cayendo, y sí como caían sus lagrimas, se dejó caer sin importarle dónde estaba, si lo encontraban o no, a él no le importaba

Él quería morir…

* * *

Fin del capítulo… ¿les gustó? Dejen un review, ¿no les gustó? Dejen un review… díganme que les pareció, y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo (que no sé cuando voy a subir), pero se titulará:

"UKES ENOJADOS. MURIO SIN SABER QUE NO ESTABA ENOJADO"

¿Quién muere? Averígüenlo leyendo el siguiente capitulo

Pobre Hidan, no recuerda que es inmortal…


	6. Ukes Enojados

Hola chicos y chicas, les traigo el sexto capítulo de este fic

**Ya saben, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Kishimoto**

- Itachi es sexi – Diálogos

- _Pein es lindo_ – Pensamientos

- HIDAN ES BONITO – Gritos

~ Flashback ~

* * *

≈ Ω**ђ UKES ENOJADOS. MURIÓ SIN SABER QUE NO ESTABA ENOJADO ђ Ω ≈**

_Él quería morir…_

Ese día Hidan lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho y como nunca creyó hacerlo, para él fue terrible de lo que se enteró, Kakuzu solo jugó con él, solo fue una apuesta, su cuerpo fue una apuesta, se preguntaba ¿Cuánto habrían apostado? Al menos ¿valía lo suficiente?, no podía dejar de hacerse esas preguntas, aunque no estaba seguro de querer oír las respuestas. Pero aun asi, al caer la noche decidió levantarse y regresar a la guarida, no podía aplazar las cosas, iría y encararía al moreno, además que tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirle a ese tipo estúpido, así que con esa fuerte determinación, emprendió el camino hacia la cueva

-.-.-.-. En la cueva Akatsuki -.-.-.-.

La sala estaba, por así decirlo, dividida, en el lado izquierdo cercano a la salida de la guarida, estaban los "infames acusados" y en el lado derecho cercano a la cocina y al pasillo de las habitaciones estaban los "inocentes acusadores". Éstos, sin decir nada se levantaron al mismo tiempo, casi sincronizados, como siguiendo órdenes y se perdieron en el pasillo que daba a las alcobas, no sin antes mirar de forma penetrante, acusadora y aterradora a los "acusados"

− Si por su culpa Konan me deja los voy a torturar durante más de un mes – les dijo severamente Pain, mordiéndose las uñas de la angustia – justo cuando mejor vamos ella y yo me meten en problemas – Pain regañaba a unos nada atentos asesinos rango S, cada uno pensando en la forma de calmar los ánimos con sus respectivas parejas, en especial cierto moreno de ojos verdes que estaba al tanto de la entrada a la cueva, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar estaba preocupado, Hidan se había ido desde que escuchó su conversación con Kisame y Sasori, y no le dio tiempo de explicarle que, aunque realmente había empezado como apuesta, al tenerlo en sus brazos se había dado cuenta de que, lo amaba…

En ese momento regresaron Deidara, Itachi y Konan de las habitaciones, cada cual con una sabana y una almohada en las manos, aun con el rostro serio e inexpresivo y les avientan las cosas, a excepción de Kakuzu ya que su pareja, -por así decirle- no se encontraba

− ¿Qué es esto Itachi? – Preguntó Kisame tomando la almohada, pero al ver que Itachi se iba a su habitación se levantó – oh bueno, explícamelo en el cuarto – avanzó un poco más pero de pronto retrocedió para evitar ser alcanzado por una bola de fuego − ¿qué te pasa hombre?

− Después de hablar entre los tres – tomó la palabra Konan – hemos decidido que no dormirán con nosotros hasta que arreglen el problema con Hidan – y sin decir nada más, emprendieron retirada

− Oe Konan ¿yo porqué? – Se levantó Pain rápidamente arrugando la sabana entre sus manos con desesperación – la culpa la tienen Kakuzu, Sasori y Kisame ¡YO NO!

− Pero lo sabías… − respondió sencillamente la peli azul – y aún así te quedaste callado, te comportaste peor que ellos

La conversación pudo haber seguido de no ser porque todos notaron como se abría la puerta de la guarida, y entraba el chico del que estaban hablando. Hidan solo ignoró a todos pasando de largo y se fue a su habitación

Todos en la sala de la cueva voltearon a ver a Kakuzu e manera inquisitiva

− Ya entendí – y sin más comentario, fue en dirección a la habitación que compartía con el religioso

-.-.-.-. En la habitación -.-.-.-.

El jashinista estaba recostado mirando hacia el interesante techo, se había quitado la capa y como era su costumbre, tenía el torso descubierto, y esa fue la imagen que recibió al tesorero, el inquieto religioso temblando a pesar de tener una manta cubriendo su cintura, así que no sabía si temblaba de frio o de rabia, tenía que hacer algo para calmarlo

− Hidan… − bien, ya había iniciado, ahora la pregunta del siglo "¿Cómo continuar?"… − _a la mierda, iré directo al grano_ – se decidió a la táctica más sencilla, hablar con la verdad, unos cuantos gritos y maldiciones, unas cuantas menciones a Jashin, él se levantaría de la cama y entonces lo tomaría y le plantaría un beso apasionado; claro conociendo a Hidan se resistiría, pero entre jalones y estirones terminarían haciendo el amor y aquí nada ha pasado. Era todo demasiado fácil – quiero explicarte lo que oíste esta mañana – Hidan soltó un bufido, como poniendo en duda el que algo así pudiera explicarse − ¿vas a escuchar? – como Kakuzu no obtuvo respuesta decidió que sería un monologo entonces – la verdad es que, todo fue por una apuesta, lo acepto, no soy tan poco hombre como para negar mis acciones, pero…

− No digas más – Hidan se levantó de golpe, sus ojos se veían rojos e hinchados, signo inequívoco de que había estado mucho tiempo llorando – ya escuché suficiente esta mañana, no tienes que añadir más

− Pero… escúchame…

− No gracias, y si no te molesta, me iré a dormir a otra parte

− ¡TU NO TE VAS SIN ESCUCHARME! – sin previo aviso, Kakuzu tomó a Hidan del brazo y lo jaló hacia sí. Hidan forcejeó pero el mayor hizo uso de su extraordinaria fuerza y entre jalones y empujones, terminaron (para gran satisfacción de Kakuzu), en la cama del menor. Kakuzu se acercó lentamente a la boca de su albino, cuando sin previo aviso, recibió el impacto de un puño directo a su rostro

− ¡TÚ CONMIGO NO VUELVES A JUGAR! – y aprovechando la confusión del mayor, Hidan lo empujó y salió de la habitación rápidamente

− No puedo creerlo… lo perdí… − y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Kakuzu lloró

-.-.-.-. Días después -.-.-.-.

Las cosas seguían exactamente igual con todos, los ukes estaban enojados con sus respectivos semes, Konan estaba enojada con Pain, y Kakuzu y Hidan ni siquiera se miraban. Uno porque estaba enojado consigo mismo por hablar de ese tipo de cosas en plena cocina con Sasori y Kisame, y el otro por haber creído que Kakuzu realmente lo amaba.

Justo al medio día, Pain llamó a todos a una reunión en la sala, a pesar de que todos estaban enojados con todos, debían seguir con su misión de obtener los bijuus de los jinchuurikis o si no… pero bueno, el caso es que esperaba que todos fueran un poco más profesionales y llevaran a cabo su parte en el gran futuro que tenía para Akatsuki y el mundo

− Tengo una misión para Deidara y Sasori – habló Pain con frialdad, aunque era solo en apariencia, ya que en realidad lo que iba a hacer después de esa reunión sería ir a hincársele a Konan para que lo perdonara y como Konan no lo perdonaría, se iría a su habitación a acurrucarse en su cama, cobijarse y llorar durante el resto del día, para que mañana la rutina se repitiera hasta que Konan sintiera lastima de él – irán en seguida por el jinchuuriki de un cola, está en la aldea de Suna, su nombre es Sabaku no waga-ai Ra*, esta es su fotografía – les dio una imagen tamaño carta que tenía incluida diversa información del mencionado – deberán tener mucho cuidado ya que de seguro estará muy bien protegido

− ¿Por qué? – Preguntó intrigado Sasori haciendo un eco de la pregunta que les pasaba a todos por la cabeza – sólo es un jinchuuriki, en las aldeas los odian tanto como a nosotros

− A éste no – respondió Konan sin mirar a Pain ni a Sasori, él se dirigía a los de su bando (Deidara, Itachi e involuntariamente Hidan) – el jinchuuriki del Shukaku se ha convertido en el Kaze no kage* de Suna, y por eso estará muy bien protegido

− Ahora Sasori y Deidara, vayan a prepararse puesto que deben partir mañana al amanecer, los demás esperaremos su llegada en la cueva de extracción de bijuus, no tarden – ambos asintieron y desaparecieron en una nube de humo, los demás desaparecieron poco después para pasar el rato cada uno alejado del otro, hasta que solo quedaron Pain y Konan – Konan yo…

− Ya te dije que no voy a escucharte hasta que arregles el problema entre Hidan y Kakuzu

− Pero… _ni modo Pain, despójate de la poca dignidad que te queda_ – pensó resignándose a hacer algo que jamás pensó hacer en su vida. Pain se tiró a los pies de la peli azul impidiéndole a ésta desaparecer o caminar – por favor perdóname te lo ruego… no soy nada sin ti… te lo suplico no me dejes Konan… − Pain lloraba y suplicaba y la verdad es que Konan quería decirle que sí lo perdonaba, pero no podía hacerle eso a Hidan, además de que se le hacía muy gracioso verlo así

− Suéltame – si, Konan era cruel, se soltó de golpe de Pein y desapareció en una nube de humo

-.-.-.-. En el C. R. U. E. C. L. S. D. A. (cuarto de Itachi) -.-.-.-.

En su "cuartel secreto" de nombre demasiado largo (elegido por Itachi), los inocentes acusadores (sin contar a Hidan), ellos hablaban de un tema en común

− La verdad es que ya no soporto – contaba Konan después de haber dejado a Pain llorando solo – extraño mucho a Pain – hoy incluso se despojó de la poca dignidad que le quedaba, me suplicó – y empezó a llorar discretamente

− Yo también extraño mucho a Danna – comentaba en un rincón Deidara – él cada vez está más amargado, uhn

− Pienso igual que ustedes – susurró Itachi con pesar – pero, ¿no sería traicionar a Hidan? – y ante esa pregunta los tres se quedaron callados

− Bueno – empezó Konan – Kakuzu siempre intenta disculparse y él no le hace caso – y con una mirada de incomodidad, los tres asintieron. Perdonarían a sus parejas

− Prepararé una gran velada para después de capturar al jinchuuriki del Ichibi, uhn – y con esa última declaración, dieron por terminada la reunión

-.-.-.-. Después de la pelea de Deidara vs Kakashi & Sasori vs Sakura -.-.-.-.

Sasori había muerto, solo había pasado un día y Pain ya iba a presentarles al remplazo del marionetista. El ánimo de todos era deprimente, así que se mantenían en silencio; el suceso entre Sasori y Sakura había hecho que todos se reconciliaran con su pareja (sin contar a Hidan y Kakuzu). Pero el que más deprimido estaba era Deidara, él había contado con terminar su misión y volver a la cueva con su maestro, el amor de su vida. Había preparado un ambiente de lo más romántico, pero lo peor para él es que durante el viaje había ignorado al pelirrojo por el hecho de que si lo veía o le hablaba iba a arruinar la sorpresa preparada. Pain ya había presentado al nuevo, Deidara y los demás lo habían ignorado y el rubio artista se iba solo a su habitación, siendo seguido por Hidan, que por una vez no iba a burlarse de él

− Deidara… − iba a empezar el albino

− Murió sin saber que no estaba enojado – lo interrumpió Deidara tratando de contener las lágrimas – que no te pase lo mismo Hidan, uhn

* * *

*Traducciones literales del japones

¡Ódienme si quieren! Yo lo hago, no sé cómo se me ocurrió matar a sexi Danna… pero, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, de la recta final: se titulará algo así como: ¿FELICES PARA SIEMPRE?

Este es el capítulo 6 de 10, sí chicos, este fic toca su fin, pero como no sé cómo lo iba a terminar la primera autora, acepto sugerencias

Dejen review's

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
